Firecracker
by Lupi-wolf
Summary: Scarlett Mercy is not normal and for centuries had she accepted this. What happens when moving to a certain rainy town turns everything in her life on its head? She finds her mate in a certain Jasper Whitelock but will she stay when both their pasts come back and her chance at escape is closing?
1. Introduction

I stood still as the sound of running feet drew closer. My mate stood by my side, his coal black eyes staring straight ahead, prepared to pounce at a moment's notice. I didn't want this but I was left with no choice, I was done running. There was no turning back from this now.

I guess I should start at the beginning, don't want you to think we may die here for nothing after all.

First off, my name is Scarlet Mercy, Scar for short. I am not what you would call normal, even amongst those who aren't so normal themselves. I am a dhampir or half vampire, half human. I have long blood red hair to my butt, steel blue eyes, a porcelain skin tone, freckles literally everywhere,and a temper that matches my hair. I am rather short at 5 foot flat and am know to be a bit touchy about it.

I was born on Febuary 18, 1768 and spent many years traveling with my full vampire parents before their mating tendencies drove me to give them some private time. I eventually ended up in a small town on the Olympic peninsula, it seemed a good enough place to pass a few years before moving on. That was one of the worst choices I had ever made and possibly the best. If I had stayed away I wouldn't be about to die nor would I have ever met my mate. But now I'm rambling, the story really started on a rainy day in the year 2006, in the small town of Forks, Washington USA. The day I met one Isabella Swan.

**Hey, I have decided to start one of two Jasper stories circling in my head, May do the other later but not for awhile. Feel free to review because us authors live on, them and coffee.**

**I don't own twilight because my name doesn't begin with an s.**


	2. First Meeting

I just arrived in the small town of Forks, Washington, and so far nothing real special about the place except the fact I will never need to shower indoors again and people have no sense of shame or subtlety. I got out of my jeep to fill it at the the gas pump and had five people just stare at me before turing to the person next to them and gossiping like no tomorrow. I almost just stared back to see what they would do but I had things to accomplish and terrorizing the townsfolk wasn't till after dinner so I carried on and left.

I stopped by the local supermarket to grab some snacks before I had to meet my parents later. I knew they would 'eat' before they got to town and I was hungry. I got Hersheys, Good and Plenty, twizzlers, and to top it off a bottle of Jack for me and Dad. All the treasures of the universe right here.

I was walking back up the aisle when someone else walked right into me, spilling my stuff and hers onto the crack linoleum floor. As I bent down to retrieve my stuff, gladly Jacky had survived, a pair of pale hands joined me.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention where I was going and I am so sorry." Said the girl in a horrified voice. She had long dark brown hair with bits of red mixed in, I wouldn't have seen it with out my enhanced sight. Her face was heart shaped with a small nose, pink lips, and large doe brown eyes. I would have though her a vampire from how pale she was but that was ruined by the deep blush that was staining her face bright red a moment later. I could feel my throat burn at the sight and smell of strawberries, freesia, and lavender that surrounded the human child.

To cover up my momentary pause I stuck out my hand before introductions." No harm done. My name is Scarlet, yours?" As I leaned in a bit I realised there were several others scents mixed in with hers. Vampire's, six maybe seven of them all on her. What do they all want with this human girl I wonder? Vampires have been to keep human pets at times but never this many at once. Most, especially males, tend to be to possive to share meals unless with their mate. I didn't see any scars on her so that idea was out.

She reached out and shook my hand as my mind whirled with questions. "My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Well Bella, since you ran into me you can do me the curtasy of walking with me to the checkout." I needed to find out more information and Bella's head was best place to start.

"So is there a reason that you were off in Neverland instead of here?" I decided to start off small and work up.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my boyfriend, Edward. He has been away camping and he and his family are coming back today. I just missed him."

"Isn't it a schoolweek though?"

"When ever the weather is nice their parents take all the Cullen kids out camping, you know family bonding"

"Why didn't you go with them then? Y'all sound really close and it would be great to get out of purgatory for a week."

"I love them like my own family, but I'm not much of a hiker so I stayed here."

_Liar,_ or at least not telling the whole truth. Though I had only known Isabella for a few minutes I could already tell coronation was not her strongest talent so the not hiking part was true.

I could hear the edge to her voice and knew that something was up but I had got my next clue, the Cullens, so I let her be. I could tell she was getting nervous and I wanted her trust me. I switched the subject to Forks High which I would be attending starting Monday, musing on my findings as I left the store.

* * *

><p>I really hate being stood up. It is just a pet peace like how I hate dolls and plain stupidity. One is insanely creepy and the other makes me want to rip the offender's arm off and slap them with it. Just something that gets to me, no big deal.<p>

I went at a small clearing north of Forks to meet my parents over two hours ago. Just as I was starting to get worried my phone started playing Fastest Girl In Town by Miranda Lambert, who is by the way a horse shapshifter. You would be surprised by the number of famous people who are supernatural in someway or another.

_Ain't no use in trying to slow me down_

_'Cause your running with the fastest girl in town._

_Ain't you baby?_

_I like 'em crazy._

I listened to my mother's ring tone for a moment before picking up. I planned on having words with them unless they had a good reason for leaving me in the dust, not an emergency matting crisis like last time this happened.

"Hey honey, how are you?" I heard her voice come over the phone all sweet and loving. I was not falling for it.

"Mom" I let my tone speak for me.

"Sigh, I guess we deserve that but there is a good reason this time. And no, your father didn't have the sudden need to scent me. We did that after our hunt."

"Ew, I really didn't need that picture thanks." In the background I can hear Dad laughing before a loud BAM and him cusing reveals that Mom hit him over the head.

"We have a new coven member named Laurent with us. Until we know we can trust him we won't be coming to see you."

That's strange, we hadn't had a coven member besides ourselves for over a century. I wonder what is so special about this one that he convinced my parents to let him join.

"If you and Dad don't trust him, why let him join our coven? I know you both prefer your space from others for your ' activities.'"

" We originally we were not but then we got a text from your uncle Peter. Apparently his knower is telling him that Laurent has to be with us at least for awhile. Sorry about having to cancel like that but we'll hopefully see you in a couple weeks. Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad."

I hung up before turning to head back home. I will miss my folks but at least this gives time to start working on figuring out who and what the Cullens are and where Miss. Swan fits in

**First chapter under belt, yahoo. I'm wondering if anyone can guess just who Scarlet's parent are. Also do you guys think that Edward should be good or evil, maybe both? Review and say what you think.**

**I don't own twilight but certain redhead is mine.**


	3. greeting the neighbors

I woke to the sound of incessant beeping, taking me from a dream of dark eyes and maniacal laughter. Fighters since I had been up til 2 in the morning watching horror movies. Dam them for keeping m awake. I needed my wits with me today.

I reluctantly pulled myself from the warm cocoon that was my bed. Purple comforter tangled together with dark blue sheets on top of a queen sized bed. I enjoyed having the extra room since I tend to roll around a lot. This was placed against the back wall of the large bedroom. The walls had originally been a horrible pea green before I repainted them white that added my own designs. On one wall was a huge black tree with dark red veins seeming o pulse with life and opposite that wall was what the dark forest from Harry Potter probably looked like. Huge ancient trees, dim light and mist hovering over the leaf covered ground. The last two hadn't been painted yet as so they were white.

I walled in to the checkerboard tiled bathroom, turning on my iPod as I went, and took a quick shower before heading back to my room. I grabbed a green bra and matching panties before heading to my closet. I grabbed a pair of light wash jeans, plain black tanktop , and grey/blue flannel. LadtlyI put on some smoky eyeshadow, a pair of silver sneakers, and my locket before declaring myself presentable.

I walked downstairs hearing _I Write Sins Not Tragedgies _by Panic at the Disco come on.

_Oh,_

_Well imagine,_

_As I'm pacing the the pews in a church corridor,_

_And I can't help but to hear,_

_No, but can't help to hear an exchanging of words:_

_"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says as bridesmaid to a waiter._

_"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

I started making some breakfast as the chorus played and I sung along while putting waffles in the toaster.

_I'd chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in with a,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of..._

Just as I finished the chorus I heard the sounds of two pairs of footsteps and heartbeats coming up the path. I set down my plate of waffles and went to get the door at human pace. I got there just as they rang the bell and opened it, obviously startling the man who hadn't expected the door to open that quick.

I was quite surprised to see Bella and a older man who must be her father. He had curly dark brown that was receding from his forehead, tall but stockily built, and the same chocolate brown eyes as his daughter. In fact I could see a lot of him in her and wondered what her mother's features were.

"Scarlet, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, surprised to see the girl from the store at the new neighbor's house. She thought Scarlet had been passing by.

"Good to see you too, Bella. I am fine and to answer your question I live here." Bella blushed a bright red before turning to her dad.

The man stretched his hand to shake mine before introducing himself. "Good morning, my name is Charlie Swan." He said gruffly apparently not one for a huge amount of talking. I grasped his hand and shook it before pulling back to lean against the door frame.

"Scarlet Mercy sir and it is nice to meet you Chief. Also before you ask I meet Bella the other night at the grocery store. She mentioned that she had moved in with her father who was the chief of police here in Forks." I explained to the confused looking human.

"We came over to visit the new neighbor, we live just across the street you see. Are your parents here? Are they at work already?" Bella asked quickly.

"My parents were suppose to move here with me but they got called away, business. I was already registered for school though, so we decided to just send me on ahead and they will come here when they are done. They trust me enough not to throw a crazy party while they are gone. Now that will certainly not happen with the head copper just across the road." I gave them the story we had come up with and a lot of times used for situations like this. I subtly tried to leadthe topic away form my family and put them both at ease.

"I hope so Miss. Mercy." He gave me stern look but I could see the playfulness in his eyes. i gave him a properly scared look before moving over to wave them inside.

The chief kindly refused saying he had to get going to work but was happy to have met me and that maybe me and Bella could carpool to school. I admit the idea of sitting in a tiny enclosed spaced with Bella's sweet scent made my throat burst into flames. In all I do have good control, I wouldn't be going to high school if I didn't, however that didn't mean I went and tortured myself. Playing keep away with my beast until I snapped.

Sadly Bella agreed and I didn't have a good reason not to at the moment, so into the tin can I was sent. I grabbed my new bag and coat before I left and headed across the street.

Bella's truck was a huge red, rusted tank that could probably survive everything but the worst of accidents. I wonder how fast the thing could go, not very from the looks and sounds once we got moving.

"I thought you should know that people will be staring once we get there. Also they will be asking a lot of questions." Bella informed me, not that I hadn't already guessed as much.

"Ugh, kill me now." She laughed at my sullen expression. We sat silently through the rest of the drive.

Before I knew it we had arrived. Welcome to purgatory.


End file.
